


HEADCANON: Isaac Liking His Tutor

by moonlightreigns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Imagines, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns





	

~Isaac stumbling over his words  
~Every time you talk he stares and forgets   
~A lot of awkwardness  
~Giggling at his awkwardness  
~Never getting much work done because   
~Threating Isaac into getting another tutor   
~Isaac finally listening  
~Leaning closer to you  
~Giggling at everything you say even though it’s not funny  
~Wrapping his arm around you  
~Kissing him on the cheek after you finish tutoring him leaving Isaac with red cheeks


End file.
